Con sabor a caramelo
by Charly Land
Summary: Él era mi estrella brillante, mi sol de cada día...era mi timido y dulce amor con sabor a caramelo [Dedicado a MagieAllie]
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del terrible, cruel pero adorado Hajime Isayama, la trama es mía, todos los derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly *****

 **Advertencia:** Relación chico x chico. Jean x Armin

Hola mis preciosas lectoras, os traigo una historia nueva…esta vez un Jean x Armin dedicado a mi hermosa MagiAllie, mi escritora preciosa…espero te guste _mi cheré_.

Con amor

Charly *****

 **Con sabor a Caramelo**

" _Él era perfecto, era un sol, una estrella, por eso debía dejarlo volar, volar hasta el firmamento, porque ese era su hogar_ **"**

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi…en ese momento el alba llego a mi…por fin conocí lo que representa un día, porque todo mi mundo, mi vida, siempre había sido hasta ese entonces una oscura noche vacía, una noche fría.

Ese día había sido la cereza que coronaba la semana de catástrofe que había tenido, mi prometida me fastidiaba más con la idea de casarnos y sumado a eso nos cayó una demanda por plagio, yo era el asesor legal de una importante empresa de Informática, que recientemente había sacado al mercado una plataforma de aplicaciones que proporcionaban mejores y más rápidos resultados a las comunicaciones celulares, pero resulto que la idea era de un grupo de universitarios y a un idiota de los ingenieros se le ocurrió la maravillosa ida de tomarla "adornándola" con otras cosas, y ahora estábamos hasta el cuello.

Fue el idiota de Eren Jeager el que me llevó a aquel lugar, a pesar que el tio era el presidente de la compañía parecía tan despreocupado que me hinchaba su expresión de "todo está bien, nada está mal", según él nada mejor que un helado para quitar la "tristeza", yo no estaba triste, estaba jodidamente estresado, tenía la presión de mi familia para casarme con Mina y tenía que lidiar con un montón de mocosos universitarios y sus abogados, no tenía tiempo para ir a una maldita heladería a bajar "mi depresión".

\- **Veras que te va a gustar, cara de caballo** – se burló del hombre más alto – **los helados que preparan aquí son maravillosos, a mí siempre me ponen de buen humor.**

\- **Maldito bastardo suicida, deberías estar más preocupado por tu empresa** – le reclamo con los ojos llenos de ira –

\- **Para eso te tengo a ti Jean** – le sonríe con superioridad – **Demuestra que eres eso que siempre pregonaste en la universidad, lo que has mostrado en estos años.**

Cuando entraron Jean quiso dar media vuelta y no volver nunca, detrás del aparador había un muchacho bajito y pálido con ojos afilados, de cabellera oscura, tenía una cara bonita pero de matón, escucho al estúpido de Eren saludarlo alegremente pero el azabache le contesto cortante – en verdad Eren era un bastardo suicida, él ni loco le hablaba a ese adolescente, porque se le notaba que era un adolescente, uno muy malhumorado -

Eren lo jalo del brazo y lo obligo a sentarse en una de las mesas redonditas de madera cubiertas por manteles de a cuadros, y un servilletero con forma de fruta en el centro – el lugar era sencillo pero muy limpio –, con las ganas de levantarse y golpear a Eren se quedó por unos minutos, su mirada se perdió en la calle de frente, fue entonces que su voz de campanilla lo saco que de ese estado frustrante.

\- **¿De qué sabor gustan sus helados señores?** – con la sonrisa amable pintada en el rostro un muchacho rubio hablo.

Jean sintió que el mundo se detuvo en ese instante en que se quedó contemplando a aquella bella criatura, era la estrella de Sirius brillando delante de él, con su cabello rubio como el mismísimo sol, sus ojos azules como el cielo enmarcado en pestañas largas y rizadas, con esa carita bonita adornada por un par de hoyuelos que su sonrisa perfecta dejaban al descubierto y esa naricita respingada de punta redondita, en verdad la hermosura encarnada y él no podía dejar de mirarle.

\- **Hey equino** – le llamo el castaño – **Ya dile al pobre que sabor quieres, no lo atrases mira que el chico tiene trabajo.**

Entonces el despertó de su ensoñación.

\- **No soy dado a los dulces suicida** – le hablo molesto por la interrupción anterior – **realmente no sé qué sabor sea bueno.**

\- **Podemos ofrecerle nuestra especialidad, el de sabor a caramelo con chispas de menta** – le hablo tan amable el muchachito rubio – **Le puedo decir que es uno de los mejores, es el que más le gusta a nuestros clientes, no es por nada pero me quedan muy bien.**

Y Jean se sonrojo, porque la vocecita que demostraba humildad le calo hondo, quiso en verdad probar aquel helado, aquel dulce hecho por aquellas blancas manos, supo entonces que se había enamorado, era un amor a primera vista.

Así empezó todo…desde ese día, cada que podía iba a la heladería y pedía el mismo sabor de helado, a través de ligeras charlas descubrió que el muchacho rubio se llamaba Armin, que tenia un abuelo, que había venido junto al muchacho de ojos grises de un pueblo interior buscando una mejor vida y que trabajaban todo el día en el establecimiento que habían fundado para poderse mantener, descubrió que el sueño de Armin era ser un investigador científico, que estudiaba hasta el cansancio para obtener una beca y así poder cumplir su deseo, a Jean le encantaba cuando el muchacho rubio hablaba de aquel anhelo, la cara se le llenaba de luz y en sus mejillas rosas se remarcaban los hoyuelos dándole una imagen que le quedaba a fuego en la cabeza del mayor, cada día se enamoraba más de aquel rubiecillo.

Pero un día que llego la heladería encontró que estaba cerrada, pensó que tal vez era día de vacaciones pero cuando regreso dos días después, se decepcionó al verla nuevamente cerrada, volvió a la semana siguiente y estaba cerrado, su corazón se rompió ante la sola idea de perder la oportunidad de seguir viendo al muchacho que se le había enterrado en el alma, no supo cuanto estuvo ahí de pie pero tal vez fue mucho porque el cielo se había pintado de naranja para cuando una voz le llamo, era el muchacho azabache que le miraba fijo.

\- **Tu eres el amigo del mocoso insistente** – no le pregunto simplemente era un reconocimiento - **¿Vienes a buscar a Armin?**

\- **Yo…pues….pues…-** se sintió descubierto y su mirada rehuyó – **solo….**

\- **Su abuelo murió, regreso al pueblo, yo también me regresaré, si quieres podemos ir juntos, supongo que te hiciste su amigo así que…-** su voz fue detenida por las palabras de Jean.

\- **Si por supuesto** – su corazón agitado le pedía a gritos ir hasta su sol – **Dime cuando será.**

\- **Pasado mañana, nos vemos en la estación de buses** – le miro una última vez y se marchó –

Con una maleta ligera en las manos esperó al azabache que llego puntual vestido con ropa sencilla y una mochila al hombro, le pareció extraño porque él le había dicho que iba de regreso, pero su equipaje era muy ligero – **Es todo lo que tengo** – fue la respuesta tajante a una silenciosa pregunta y Jean decidió quedarse callado durante todo el camino, un camino de ocho horas en autobús.

El lugar al que llegaron era un pueblo de aspecto triste, sus calles silenciosas con grandes arboles de sauces en las laterales hablaban de ello, el azabache lo guio hasta una casita a las afueras del pueblo, lo dejo frente a la puerta blanca y se marchó, Jean con los nervios revolviéndole las tripas tocó suavemente sobre la madera, un minuto después un muchacho rubio y de aspecto demacrado le abrió la puerta…era Armin….- pero era un Armin con el alma herida – pareció sorprendido al verlo de pie frente a su puerta, pero dos segundos después se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando.

Cuando logro tranquilizarlo y mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua, el muchacho con voz tambaleante, le conto sobre su dolor, su abuelo era la única familia que tenía, no había nadie más en este mundo para él, tal vez Levi pero el muchacho ya cargaba con bastantes problemas como para hacerle de carga él también, y es que Armin apenas tenía diecisiete años, a punto de quedar en la calle – su casa al igual que la de Levi había sido hipotecada para poder montar la heladería –

\- **Somos amigos ¿verdad Armin?** – Su mano reposo en el hombre del más joven – **Déjame ayudarte, eso hacen los amigos** – sintió un sensación amarga al autodenominarse su amigo, porque él quería ser más que eso.

El muchacho no contesto nada, solo bajo la mirada y asintió, de todos modos los amigos siempre están contigo, no había que tener temor, los amigos son también familia y la familia siempre se debe apoyar – eso fue lo que pensó el adolescente al aceptar aquella propuesta, eso es lo que de verdad quiso sentir-

Han pasado algunos meses desde aquel día, me he traído a mi lindo sol a vivir conmigo, ha empezado a ir a la escuela, poco a poquito logre que volviera a sonreír, aun se pone triste al recordar a su abuelo, a los padres que se fueron cuando apenas era un niño, a su bajito amigo azabache.

Mi bella estrella siempre me hace un helado cuando estoy estresado o de mal humor - casi siempre por culpa del suicida – siempre que lo hace me gusta imaginar que lo hace como una pareja que brinda su apoyo a su amor pero sé que él lo hace como un amigo, me duele el pecho cada vez que me repito esas palabras, amigos, solamente amigos y nada más.

Los días, los meses corren y se acumulan hasta volverse años, dos años para ser exactos, Armin es alguien inteligente, una mente brillante tanto como lo es toda su persona, un día mientras vuelvo del trabajo al entrar siento que hay una atmosfera diferente, mi bello sol está de pie en la sala, su cuerpo parece temblar.

\- **Armin** – le llamo preocupado, él se voltea y sus ojos están cristalinos por las lagrimillas.

\- **Lo logre** – suelta el rubio – **lo logre Jean, lo logre**.

Jean se acerca y entonces lo ve, entre las manos del rubio hay un papel, más bien una carta, lo han aceptado en Harvard y algo dentro de él se rompe, su estrella quiere ir al firmamento para poder mostrar su hermoso brillo, pero él no quiere dejarle ir, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo porque su Armin lo merece.

\- **Felicidades Armin** – le dice mientras lo abraza – **Sabia que lo lograrías** – le suelta en un murmullo cariñoso.

\- **Jean** – suelta el muchacho y se abraza él en medio de un llanto que al mayor le parece una mezcla de tristeza, de angustia y decepción, no entiende el porqué de tal acción, debería estar feliz al fin ha logrado su sueño.

El día que lo lleva al aeropuerto, en cada paso que da siente que va dejando un trocito de su corazón…la despedida ha llego…Armin se queda viéndole con esos ojos azules que él tanto ama, hay algo en ellos que parecieran decirle "detenme, átame a ti", pero solo debe ser su imaginación, debe ser tan solo esa expresión que hace un buen amigo cuando tiene que dejar a aquel que tanto le ha apoyado, el rubio lo abraza y le dice "espérame" y Jean se queda tieso - mientras ve desaparecer a su sol tras las puertas de abordaje - porque no entiende que significa aquello pero siente que es algo muy importante, algo que él ha estado esperando todo el tiempo, pero en ese instante no logra entenderlo y simplemente lo deja pasar.

Y nuevamente el tiempo vuelve a correr, las cosas vuelven a ser como antes, su silenciosa casa le recuerda el vacío que siempre ha vivido, es cierto que tiene una familia, pero es una familia quebrada, cada quien ve por sus propio bienestar, a ellos solo les interesa el dinero, la posición y el qué dirán, es tal vez por ese vacío y el hecho de que Armin en todo ese tiempo jamás se puesto en contacto con él que su dolor aumenta, aquella abrumadora sensación es lo que lo hace caer nuevamente ante Mina, no sabe cómo ni en qué momento es que ya casi está a punto de casarse con ella, sabe que en parte es lo correcto, Mina es fastidiosa, una mujer igual de superficial que su familia pero que a pesar de todo siempre se ha quedado a su lado, tal vez debe olvidar aquel sentimiento por Armin, porque es un sentimiento no correspondido y él tampoco pretender atar a aquel muchacho, él lo ama tanto que quiere que sea infinitamente feliz.

El tiempo ha pasado rápido, tres años desde el día en que su amor voló muy lejos de él, ahora ahí de pie viéndose al espejo mientras se acomoda la corbata para ir a la iglesia se da cuenta que jamás dejará de sentir aquello por su bello Sirius, pero desea que este donde este sea feliz, el timbre suena y sabe que el momento ha llegado, es hora de empezar una vida donde Armin si algún día vuelve solo será un amigo y nada más, toma el saco blanco, y sus pasos presurosos lo llevan a la puerta sabe que no debe hacer a su futura esposa esperar.

Cuando abre la puerta su corazón se detiene, con la sonrisa luminosa y los ojos brillantes Armin se lanza sobre él en un abrazo cargado de calidez y nostalgia, las lágrimas frías ensucian su blanca camisa, no sabe cómo reaccionar y a lo único que atina es a devolverle el abrazo, una voz varonil lo saca de burbuja de reencuentro.

\- **Señor** – le habla el chofer – **perdón por la tardanza, su novia está casi por llegar a la iglesia, su madre dice que no llegue después de ella**.

Jean siente como el cuerpo de Armin se pone rígido y sus brazos dejan de sujetarle hasta que el abrazo se rompe.

- **¿Te vas a casar Jean?** \- la expresión de Armin es dolida y no deja que Jean diga nada, sus pies se mueven solos y se echan a correr, su corazón roto le pide escapar, porque sabe que ha sido un idiota al haberse enamorado de alguien que seguramente siempre lo considero un amigo, sabe que las cosas no pasan como en los cuentos bonitos que alguna vez le conto su madre antes de dormir, que el amor no se logra con simples demostraciones e insinuaciones, que las personas no esperan por siempre a otras.

Jean tarda en reaccionar pero cuando lo hace grita a todo pulmón el nombre del rubio y se echa a correr como si su vida dependiera de eso, corre hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero por más que corre no logra alcanzar a Armin, se ha perdido entre las calles llenas de gente, regresa a su departamento, lo más rápido posible busca su billetera y las llaves de su auto, sabe que lo más probable es que Armin haya huido a su pueblo natal, cuando está por salir su teléfono olvidado suena, es su madre pero el simplemente ignora la llamada, no va a casarse con Mina, por fin ha entendido aquello que le dijo Armin antes de marcharse, ese "espérame" , era eso, una promesa de amor y él como el más grande idiota no supo entender a su tímido sol y ahora por esa razón estaba a punto de perderlo para siempre.

Conduciendo a máxima velocidad llega al pueblo en tan solo cuatro horas, quiere llegar antes que Armin para que este no se pueda esconder, pero las horas pasan y el muchacho rubio jamás aparece, la noche cae sobre él y sin importarle estar a la intemperie se queda velando en espera de su sol, no sabe en qué momento se queda dormido recostado sobre la puerta pero es el timbre de su teléfono el que lo despierta, su madre se cansó de llamarle, porque esta vez ese Eren quien le está llamando, medio adormilado apertura la comunicación, pero su sorpresa es grande al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, es Levi quien le habla - Levi que fue "raptado" por el pedófilo de Eren a solo un día después que él fue a buscar a Armin al pueblo cuando su abuelo murió – el azabache se oye molesto.

\- **Ven a mi casa** – le dice con una voz que lo hace temblar, aún sigue pensando que el muchacho es su vida pasada fue un matón – **Armin está aquí y si en verdad lo quieres como sospecho ten los huevos para venir a pedirle perdón** – la llamada se corta.

Es casi medio día cuando llega a la mansión Jeager, Levi está en la puerta esperándolo, su mirada es furiosa y cuando se acerca un puñetazo impacta contra su mejilla, Jean no dice nada sabe que se lo merece por estúpido.

\- **Él está arriba y pobre de ti si lo lastimas más** – le escupe con rabia el más bajito mientras le abre campo para que entre.

Buscando entre los cuartos, lo encuentra en la biblioteca, esta acostado sobre un sillón de aspecto cómodo, el muchacho rubio está en posición fetal, tiene las mejillas enrojecidas y bañadas en lágrimas, algo en el pecho de Jean se agrieta, porque sabe que ha hecho llorar al mismo sol, con extrema suavidad lo sacude para que despierte, cuando lo logra el muchacho en cuanto lo reconoce se sobresalta y trata de escapar, pero él lo envuelve en sus brazos impidiendo tal huida.

- **Armin, por favor** – le suplica sintiendo a Armin revolverse frenético en sus brazos – **por favor déjame hablar**.

El muchacho solloza y su cuerpo tiembla pero ya no se remueve, solamente llora.

 **Sé que debí haber visto más allá de tus acciones** – le dice mientras aprieta más el agarre – **sé que eres alguien tímido, con una vida muy dura, que** **no sabe cómo demostrar sus sentimientos correctamente a los demás, sé que fui yo el idiota al no entender tus palabras, tus gestos hacia mí, perdóname por decepcionarte, perdóname por no buscarte, perdóname por haberte dejado ir –** al fin entiende el llanto cuando descubrió que había logrado aquella beca, Armin no se quería ir de su lado, él quería que lo retuviera que jamás lo dejara ir, que aceptara sus silenciosos sentimientos porque Armin jamás se había enamorado y no sabía actuar ante esa situación – ¿Podrías perdonarme?

\- **Te vas a casar** – le reprocha el más joven – **Tienes una vida hecha.**

\- **No me casare Armin, porque…-** suelta el aire contenido – **Porque yo te amo, te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi.**

Y Armin llora más pero lo abraza, y Jean sabe que es una manera de corresponderle, de aceptarle.

\- **¿Intentarías una vida conmigo mi sol?** – le dice el mayor sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro húmedo del muchacho – **¿Me dejarías amarte para siempre?**

Armin asiente y Jean lo besa, es el primer beso del rubio y Jean siente que los labios de su sol saben dulces, un sabor como el caramelo con menta y sonríe entre el beso, porque su corazón baila de felicidad porque al fin tiene consigo al amor de su vida, a la persona que su sola presencia le da lo que siempre busco…luz, amor, ternura y felicidad…el beso se extiende hasta que se quedan sin aire.

\- **Juro que jamás te volveré a dejar ir, juro que te amare por siempre** – le promete con seguridad el mayor y Armin sonríe, sonríe con dulzura, deslumbrando con su felicidad a su pareja, porque de ahora en adelante serán una pareja y serán felices ante todo.

\- **Yo también lo juro** – le dice Armin con su rostro hundido en el fuerte pecho de Jean – **Juro amarte para siempre.**

Jean y Armin sienten que mientras se vuelven a besar, por fin han encontrado eso perdieron, eso que jamás tuvieron….amor verdadero….un amor con sabor a caramelo.

" _Tu mi amado sol, bendíceme con tu luz y tu calor, déjame tenerte para siempre, y yo jurare protegerte de todo"_

 *** Notas finales:**

Y….siento que he fallado….que a pesar de todo, he fallado, esta pareja requería más de mí y siento que he fallado.

Y millar de disculpas mi linda Allie, ojala a pesar de todo esta historia te guste, quiero que sepas que lo hecho con todo mi corazón para ti, por favor no dejes de escribir, tus historias son un alimento para mí,

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
